Just Kidding!
by PerfectCake
Summary: "Shut up"; "we are so dead"; "I swear it wasn't me this time"; "So... that dude is weird"; "Oh no"; "RUN!"; "Oha who?"; "Shit! he's behind me, isn't he?" they just jumped into the pool again.


_Hello hello! here we have the birth of a new story that I hope you enjoy in the future... FYI english is not my first language so please don't be too harsh on me haha this is really hard for me I´m really shy about my skills in english so if you have any advice for me you are more than welcome to leave a review with suggestions, ideas or feedback :)_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE: THE DRAMA IS 365 DAYS WITH THIS GIRL.**_

.

.

.

.

"This is it. this is how I die, my moment has finally come," mumbled the girl while staring at the night sky " I don't think my heart can handle all of this"

"kushinada-san please stop being so dramatic" responded the blue-haired boy next to her, also gazing at the scenery in front of them. "Also, I wouldn't like that" he added staring at her.

Amethyst doe eyes collided with baby blue eyes in confusion dancing on her orbs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that kushinada-san is very important to me. that's all" with an almost unnoticeable shrug of his shoulders he redirected his attention to the stars.

Of course, it didn't start like that, and she was glad it didn't. Her mind brought her to the moment they first met each other and smiled softly at the boy.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Her father is a very gentle and caring man, a man who was always worried about her daughter and always tried his best to be there for her. She knew that he would do everything for her, okay, maybe not everything -killing was a big no- but almost everything was also good. Her father was a businessman and that was actually the reason of why he worried so much for her; since she was little she could remember always going somewhere, half of her life was spent sleeping in a plane going to destinations she never dreamed of visiting.

They would always though go back to one place, The States. It wasn't home per se seeing as she didn't spend a lot of time there. However, the only reason she considered home was because of her friends she didn't have a lot of friends — just three, actually- but it was enough for her.

Now at sixteen, her dad got an excellent offer to start -finally- his business in Japan. So after the news, they spend a couple of months making preparations to have everything settled and done before they went to the new home on the other side of the world. She always had in mind the worry her dad has for her about how she would cope with all the changes going on around her, but she was actually thankful for his job -besides, she knew how important this opportunity was for him- his job gave her the opportunity to meet new places, meet different people and cultures, the opportunity to try different kind of food which was really important to her because she loves food, who doesn't?

So she was happy, lately, in America she was alone. Things were changing not only for her surroundings too, sadly. Alex would tell her that everything would be alright, and she really wanted to believe that yet at the same time negative parts of her thoughts would haunt her at night and tell her that she was waiting for the impossible. Maybe and just maybe she was indeed naive like her friend Emily told her when she asked for advice; she was at the moment expecting something that was a bit too hard, just a little.

With a delicate hand, she reached to touch the butterfly clip at the back of her head, doing the job of keeping the wavy thick caramel colored hair at bay and away from her face. She could still feel the gentle hands of her friend and the huge grin on his face.

Her dear friends, one calm and collected, the other a brute with a heart of gold and the sassy yet shy girl; and of course Alex, you know the woman who was always kissing the children that she learned to love.

So in the end, this was just a new adventure, a new chapter to her short life, and she could do this or that's what she thought.

She was lost…

Great!


End file.
